


In Case Of Emergency, Run Like Hell! (Gwen x Siren!Reader)

by EnderSprings



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: F/F, Maybe some smash in later chapters?, Sirens, slowburn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-11-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 12:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21036059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnderSprings/pseuds/EnderSprings
Summary: [A/N: Please note this is taking place during Season 2, and the type of Siren you are is a version that's a mix of the fish and bird versions]





	1. Soft Melodies

**Author's Note:**

> [A/N: Please note this is taking place during Season 2, and the type of Siren you are is a version that's a mix of the fish and bird versions]

David woke up like he did every other early morning, already dressed and prepared for the day. He couldn't wait for today's activities, today was the day he got to teach the campers how to swim, even if some of them weren't as excited as others. He stepped out from his councilor cabin and set out to get everything ready for the day, though he was careful not awake Gwen just yet, he knew it was to early for her and the kids.

He set the lifesavers where they would be quick and easy to reach in case of emergencies. He also checked to make sure the water was warm enough to swim in by putting a hand in, wiping it on his shorts. It didn't take long to make sure everything was ready, humming to himself as he finishes up his work.

After a hour or so, Gwen and the kids finally awoke, most being groggy and grouchy. Gwen and Max had already had their coffee mugs filled with black coffee, almost immediately making them feel much more awake than they did before. They all headed to the Mess Hall to get their breakfasts from the Quartermaster. The kids sat in their usual spots with their trays, Gwen and David sat at one of the tables, though David was a little too excited in the morning for Gwen's taste. Gwen got a deep frown when David quickly stood up from the table.

"Good morning campers, today we'll be learning how to swim!" David piped up excitedly, standing in front of the tables with a large smile. Some of the campers like Ered and Nikki seemed to like the sound of the activity for the day. While others like Max and Neil were as.. thrilled at the idea.

"David, I have a question" Max asked, having a not really caring look on his face.

"Yes, Max?" David perked up, looking to Max.

"Why the fuck are we doing this?"

"Well, we thought it would be a good idea to teach guys how to swim, seeing as how some of you guys might not!" David got a big smile, being excited like usual. Max sighed and rolled his eyes, get a deep frown on his face. "Now, once you all have finished up eating breakfast, get on you bathing suits and head down to dock, that's where we'll start your lessons."

It took almost half an hour before everyone was in their bathing suits at the docs, David was already their in his swim trunks. The last one to show up was Gwen, who was wearing a black and purple one piece.

"Alrighty campers, we'll be splitting you into two groups. I'll be teaching the beginners and Gwen will watch the more experienced swimmers!" David exclaimed happily. One by one each kid was put in a group. In the group with David was Preston, Spacekid, Dolph, Neil, Neriss, and Max. In the other group Gwen had to watch was Ered, Nikki, and Nurf.

The kids got in the water, David's group stayed in the shallow end as David taught them how to float on their back and which strokes to use while swimming. Gwen, lucky for her, was only tasked with watching over her group as they enjoyed the water. Seeing as they weren't going too out too deep in the water she figured she'd let her mind wander for a bit as she swam herself a distance away.

After a while of swimming and diving, she finally cleared her mind from the stress she's been feeling lately. For some reason, things were worse this week than any other week. Floating on her back, she started to let her mind wander about what she would do at the end of the day. She might write in her diary about the day, watch some of her shows, and probably continue writing her fanfiction.

About a half an hour of swimming ahead she finally looked back to the others, who were about a mile away, and thought it was time to go back. She pressed her feet against the lake floor to push herself forward to give her some momentum. But that's when she realized something, her leg wouldn't move.. _it was stuck. _

She sucked in a breath of air and held it, going under the water to frantically pull at what was holding her leg in place. She could feel scratchy and long seaweed wrapped around her ankle and up to her knee. She was growing frantic, trying to unwrap it from her quickly with no luck, knowing she wouldn't be able to hold her breath for very much longer. Her movements were growing tired, the water becoming too strong to fight. She tried to fight the urge to give up, but after a few minutes of struggling, she finally gave up. That was until she felt something, a presence floating in the water next her. It was big but seemingly gentle, moving the water around her as if it was circling her. Finally, she got the urge to open her eyes, so she did slowly.

She saw something... _Someone?_ It was hard to tell... In the water, they were untangling her leg free from the trap of seaweed. Gentle hands could be felt on Gwen's leg before letting it go, letting her finally swim up to the surface, breaching the surface of the water, gasping for air. She looked around frantically to find out who freed her, but she saw no one there besides the kids and David in the distance.

"What the hell??" Almost immediately booking it so she can swim back to them, masking the fear she felt in her stomach.

"Where the fuck have you been?" Max asked, seeing her swimming closer to them.

"I thought I'd take a swim to clear my head" Gwen would respond quickly, maybe a little too quickly.

With that everyone went back to the Mess Hall for lunch, of course after drying off and putting on their clothes on they had before. Lunch and the rest of the day continued on like usual, nothing to out of the ordinary. Well, aside from Gwen's mind wander back to when she was stuck in the lake. Shaking her head, she pushed the thought aside as she tried to focus on what she was doing.

Once the clock struck 8 P.M. and the kids were fed for the last time that day, they were all sent to their tents for the night. Most of them all looked pretty tired, know they'll probably sleep well for the night. Some of them took showers to get rid of the lake smell.

After David had gone to bed, Gwen did a final walk around the camp to make sure all of the kids were in their tents. By the time she was finished with that the sun was almost fully set, bringing the moon to slowly rise into the sky. As she was walking back to the cabins she heard something. It was a voice, soft and gentle as they sang, their voice sounded feminine and was coming from the docks.

She was tempted to go over and check it out, she felt tired but her body felt as if it was being tugged in the direct of the docks. She let her body take control, letting it autopilot itself slowly to the docks, with each step growing even more tired. By the time she reached the edge of the dock she found the source of the singing, it was a woman sitting on a flat rock.. and she had fish tail reaching her waist. Despite barely being able to keep her eyes open she could see the woman's features clearly.

The woman had (s/c) skin and (h/l) (h/c) hair, she had dull (f/c) scales and large fins where her ears would of been. Suddenly she stopped singing, looking in Gwen's direction, making Gwen's heart catch in her throat as the woman's (e/c) eye's pierced into what felt to be her soul. The woman's eyes softened and she got a friendly smile on her face. "Hello there, Beautiful~" With that, everything in Gwen's vision went black.


	2. Friend or Foe?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a song at the end, I just changed up some lyrics-  
https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Bw3z_rbfrFQ

When Gwen had fainted and fell of the docks, you weren't sure what to do, so you did the first thing you thought, catch her and bringer somewhere safe. So you quickly scooped her into your arms, luckily she wasn't very heavy, and dragged her back home.. well your home. Ah, yes, a pretty big and warm cave in Spooky Island. You gently laid her across a flat rock, a little bit out of the water and made sure she was still breathing. She was.

You let out a little sigh of relief as you looked for towel for Gwen and grabbed one from the shore. Some swimmers stayed in your cave a while back and "accidentally" left behind their towels. Though they might have been in _a little fear._

After a what felt like hours a quiet gasp was heard from Gwen. You quickly look over, perking up your find and diving under the water as she slowly opens her eyes.

"Where am I..?" Gwen asked softly looking around as she runs her eyes. She looked confused of her surroundings, finding no one to of brought her there. "How the hell did I get here??" That was until she heard something raise from the water, it was the woman from before on the rock, _you_.

"Hello there, Cutie~"

"H-hi! What are you?"

"Well, first, please don't freak out, but I'm a Siren."

"A what?? Wait, you're all real?!"

"Well of course, I'm here after all."

"Prove it." Gwen crossed her arms and you raised a eyebrow.

"Alright, alright." With that you raised your large tail covered in (f/c) scales above water and into her view. Gwen had wide eyes, clearly not believing what was going on in front of her.

"What? How? I demand answers."

"Honestly I wish I knew, just kinda been here for as long as I can remember."

"Where is here?"

"Spooky Island."

"Wait, what?"

"You heard me, Spooky Island."

"Wait, did you bring me here?"

"Mhm, It was the only way I could have avoided others seeing me."

"Oh... then I should probably say thank you, uh, thanks!"

"No problem at all."

"Though I do have a question."

"Shoot."

"Why didn't you eat me? Sirens are supposed to, aren't they?"

"Oh not at all, well not all of us. I don't eat humans, I eat fish."

"Oh.. I see- wait, how am I going to get back?"

"I mean I swam you here the first time.. I could swim you back?"

"True, but I can't exactly breath underwater.."

"I mean there is a way for you to be able too... but I can't do that. Not on my watch."

"What do you mean-?"

"Just forget I said anything, I'll just get you a boat."

"Oh- ..Okay?"

"Right.. I'll be back in a little bit."

"Wait, one more thing!"

"Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

"... (y/n)." With that you had left Gwen where she sat with a large towel wrapped around her wet cold body. It took quite a while to swim back to Camp Campbell from Spooky Island, as you got closer to the land you grew more cautious, being very careful to avoid being seen. Swimming under the water you soon came to the dock, peaking your head out of the water as you reach up to undo the rope that tied it to the dock.

  
But a voice made you freeze in your place. It was a boy's voice, a mere child. You would never sing to a child, you could never drown their poor souls. That would be awful. They didn't seem to have noticed you, speaking to themselves. You could see his thin legs dangling off the pier of the dock, he was wearing red tennis shoes and slightly baggy pants.

You were very careful when you eased your hand up, slowly untying the rope so he wouldn't notice. Luckily it didn't take long for him to get, but there was problem.. the boat was starting to float a away and he noticed. He was quick to try to bring the boat back while it was in arm distance, but you grabbed his wrist and gently shook it so he'd lose his grip on it. 

  
He looked confused, trying to grab on to it hard and you fought him on it again. His eyes widdened as he saw your hand actually grabbing him, causing him to retract his hand. He paused for a minute as you poked your head out again, your cold (e/c) eyes meeting his.

  
"Don't.. I need this." Your eyes softened as he properly let go. Before you could say anything else he back peddled while cursing, rushing off to the camp. With a soft smile you went back under the water and began to push the boat to Spooky Island. It took a lot of effort and strength on your end to get it to there, but you managed to after a while. With a little bit of trouble you brought it back to your cave, tying out just outside near the shore. You swam back inside to find Gwen looking around curiously, poking around at a put out fire.

"I'm back, the boat is tied outside."

"That was really quick."

"Indeed, it was a little hard, but I got it all done for you."

"Thank you, (y/n). Will I see you again?"

"If you are lucky you won't have to face me again. It's for your own good."

"Wait, why-?" But before she could finish her sentence you plunged back under the water. "Oh- where are you going?" She called out to you but there was no answer given back to her, the sound of the water filling the air. "...No answer? ...I guess it's time to go back." Gwen carefully got up and started walking her way out of the cave, avoiding the stream running through the middle of the cave. 

It took a lot of paddling and shivering for her to get back to Camp Campbell. She tied the boat to the docks and carefully got out of the boat. She made her way back to to her cabin and took off her wet clothes. She started a hot shower to warm her up and but on some dry pajamas. The went to her bed with a pine tree printed on it and went under the covers. After a hour or two of tuning under the covers she finally managed to fall asleep. In the inky abyss a beautiful woman's voice could be heard lulling her too sleep with its sweet melody.

_ _

_ **My voice lulls you ** _ **** _deceitfully  
_ __ **Sleeping now so peacefully  
** __ **Forever forgotten by all of thee  
** __ **Now you are all just like me  
** __ **   
**

__ **Sailors live so restlessly  
** __ **Come with me, sleep peacefully  
**

__ **Listen to this siren's song  
** __ **Worry not for nothing's wrong  
**

_ _

__ **Let my voice lead you this way  
** __ **I will not lead you astray  
**

__ **Trust me as we reach the side  
** __ **Jumping out where men have died  
  
**

_ **My voice lulls you ** _ ** _deceitfully_ **

_ **Sleeping now so peacefully** _

_ **Forever forgotten by all of thee** _

_ **Now you are all just like me** _

_ _

_ **Let Lake Lilac fill your lungs** _

_ **Struggle not, soon peace will come** _

_ **Taking in your final breath** _

_ **Sink down to Lake Lilac's depths** _

_ _

_ **"I wish I could always be-** _

_ **-In Lake Lilac's arms, you see"** _

_ **He who'd wanted nothing more** _

_ **Sleeps now at Lake Lilac's floor  
** _

_ _

_ **Lilac was your lover's name** _

_ **You had loved her all the same** _

_ **Now you'll always be together** _

_ **Sirens are so very clever** _

_ _

_ **My voice lulls you ** _ ** _deceitfully_ **

_ **Sleeping now so peacefully** _

_ **Forever forgotten by all of thee** _

_ **Now you are all just like me** _

_ _


	3. Caught

It had been a few days since you last saw Gwen, for some reason she kept eating away at your mind. She was fairly attractive, she had beautiful brunet hair pulled back into a pony tail, lovely tan skin, and piercing purple eyes. She was striking, unlike anything you've ever seen. She stood out among everyone else. You couldn't be interested in a human, right? Certainly not, sirens can't fall in love... Or could they? You never knew of a siren that fell in love before, but it wasn't impossible. 

  
You did your daily routine, brush your hair, do some water proof makeup, change out your top and swim out to look for some fish to eat. What you said to Gwen was true, you don't actually eat humans. It's just that when you sing, it sends those who hear it into a trance and it brings them into the water, and then they drown. 

  
You never had too much to do in this lake, you would mostly go around and watch what's happening around on the land. Sometimes you would see some of the Flower Scouts or Wood Scouts, but you tried to avoid any kind of interaction with them. At first you tried to stay away from Camp Campbell after your little incident with Gwen, but finally today you gave in to go see what was going on over there. Maybe if you were lucky you might see Gwen.

You cautiously swam over to Camp Campbell. Kids were out doing their activities, luckily that kept most of the kids away from the water. Well that was before you saw them..

A small group of kids were near the dock, they seemed kind of focused, looking for something on the lakeside. You were very careful, not bringing your head above the water and keeping your eyes open so you could see what was going on. One of the kids were digging through the sand while the other two, one of which was the one you met at the dock before, were looking in the shallows of the water. Very faintly you could hear them speaking.

  
"Max, I don't know, there hasn't been anything here for the past week."

  
"They have to be here, somewhere, I remember making eye contact with them. They were e/c and they looked almost like cat eyes!"

  
"Are you sure it wasn't some kind of fish Max?"

  
"It wasn't, it grabbed my wrist and talked to me for fuck sake!" That's when the teal haired girl, Nikki, walked up to them.

  
"Well, remember when Gwen was dating the fish guy? What if it's something like that?" 

  
"It might be... Neil, Nikki, get some backpacks, flashlights, food, and water. We're going out hunting tonight."

  
You didn't know how to react, you were afraid but relaxed at the same time. Sure they might find you, but what were they going to do when they did? Kill you? Yeah right, they're kids. Plus they had no reason. 

  
You went back to observing them, but at a distance. The day was the usual, the kids would do some activities for the day, have lunch, go back out, and near the end of the day they would have a campfire. As for you, you watched them, especially a certain brunette lady. She was as pretty as usual, she was perfect.

  
After the campfire, the kids went to their tents and the councilors went to their cabins. You went back to your cave as soon they all went. What you didn't know was that three kids snuck out.

They went to the boat at the dock, Neil and Nikki gathered their gear through out the day sneakily. Unlucky for them, Gwen came out and saw them. She was going to set out on the pier to watch the water, until she spotted them.

"What are you kids doing? You guys need to go back to your tents-"

  
"Shut up, we're looking your fish lover."

  
".. What are you talking about?"

  
"Oh, come on, Gwen! You of all people should know this. After all, you tried to get with one before!"

  
"Wait.. do you mean Y/n?"

  
"Oh my god, she's a monster fucker-"

  
"Shhhh, let's just go already."

  
"Wait, you're coming with us?"

  
"Well, of course. I want to see her again."

  
"You can come along as long as you don't rat us out to David."

  
"Deal." The four hopped into the boat with some gear. Gwen was at the front, helping steer as the the kids used the oars to paddle, of course she helped them though. 

You were sat on a large rock near Spooky Island, singing your soft melody like every night. Your eyes were a pure white, from the moonlight reflecting off your eyes, not paying attention to the world around you. Even though the boat was still a good distance away from you, it still had affect on Gwen. Gwen's eyes turned a glowing pure white as she tried to go to ledge of the boat. The kids had to pull her back into the boat, Max slapped her cheek with his small hand.

  
_ **His smile fair as spring, as towards him he draws you** _

_ **His tongue sharp and silvery, as he implores you** _

  
"What the hell has gotten into you?!"

  
"Huh.. What? What happened?"

  
"You started trying to jump out of the boat after you hear something! Seriously, what's wrong with you?" Gwen narrowed her eyes at Max, sitting up. She could finally understand what they were talking about when she picked up on your singing again. It was soft and barely audible, lulling her into a trance she had to fight, and this time she won.

  
_ **Gold, silver, jewels – he lays riches before you** _

_ **Your wishes he grants, as he swears to adore you** _

  
"It's her singing."

  
"What? What singing?"

  
"Y/n, she's singing, you can barely hear her, but she is. We must be getting close." Max gave Gwen a weird look before nodding to the others, paddling in the direction of Spooky Island. It took a little while until they could finally see you on your rock, singing a lullaby. 

  
_ **Dues need be repaid, and he will come for you** _

_ **All to reclaim, no smile to console you** _

  
Nikki gasped and pointed at you, looking to Gwen, "Is that a mermaid?!" 

  
Neil furrowed his brows with a frown, "Nikki, you know mermaids don't exist-"

  
"-She's a siren, not a mermaid" Gwen finally spoke up, cutting off Neil. The boat wasn't far from you now, they could see you much better now. They were about 30 meters away from you, you just haven't noticed them yet.

  
_ **He'll snare you in bonds, eyes glowing', a fire** _

_ **To gore and torment you, till the stars expire-** _

  
You opened your eyes slowly, your eyes flicking over to the four in the boat, gasping in surprise. You would have wide eyes, making eye contact with Gwen for a few seconds, then diving into the water. Gwen called out your name as you dived under water, making a break for it back to your cave.

  
"She's going to her cave."


End file.
